User talk:Ayernam
|,|}}>40000| |}} ---- Forum for template I guess, but we should probably wait until the Bad Ice-Cream 3 phase has worn off a bit. Personally I would have just created the template right away and then open up the discussion from there, but I don't know how it's going to work yet. I once asked NOBODY about creating a template for citations and he thought it was unnecessary, so maybe we do need to further discuss this in a forum. 21:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't find it necessary? Well, we could do it. I find nothing wrong with now. -- 22:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll try creating a prototype on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki maybe or we could also look up other wikis' citation templates to try and form one of our own. I was also thinking that the template needed to take into account citations that aren't articles such as video trailers and the like but using #switch should probably be able to fix that up and dates should be placed on all types of citations anyways, unless they are earlier archives on the Wayback machine. 22:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh hey, I'm looking at your prototype so far, and it looks okay. (I tried one myself, but I whipped it up too fast so there's probably not too much it can do.) I don't think there should be ref tags inserted, since some of our references are included within the reflist template itself and require tags with special names. Since this is always the syntax to be used for references, there shouldn't be a need to include it in the template (maybe it would confuse some editors as well when a reference simply can't use the template). Oh wait, I see you changed it already, so I'll just shut up. 23:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Psst Psst, I hate to be that guy, but, you should get on this massive chat. 16:37, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, today was a wiki record I'm pretty sure. 01:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas !!! Here is your Christmas avatar: Hint: Your avatar is 'talking' to a big friendly boss that needed to be rescued. Upload errors Hi, Aye. Has it ever happened to you that you're unable to upload an image? Well, it's happening to me right now. I'm trying to replace NMD's bee caption as it's better when images aren't in a .jpg format. But everytime I try to upload the .png bee an error message would appear, and I've tried this on other wikis and it isn't working either! Do you have any suggestions? 17:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) : Nevermind, works now. Thanks anyway! 18:54, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Merry (Belated) Christmas!!!! :D Hey Aye, I hope you had a merry Christmas! I got lots of socks and a dog plush :3 I feel that 2014's gonna be bright. Who knows? Maybe we'll get some more users on this wiki! The possibilities are endless! Well, it's definite that I'm gonna continue my comic series in 2014, so I released a teaser concerning one of the plot devices I'll use. As a heads up, it isn't the same as the last one. A writer never reuses a plot device! That bores the audience, and I don't wanna do that! http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:NMDFFMG6Teaser.png In your reply, try to guess what kind of exciting plot device I'm gonna use! I'm excited to start writing comics again, and I hope you're getting excited to read them! I appreciate all the fans I have :3 Anyways, it was nice writing to you! See you in 2014 :D Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Otherpage Oh, thanks a lot! Now only disambiguation articles need to be reorganised. Actually, some of the listed pages on disambiguation articles seem to lack the Otherpage template, so I will still need to check! But that fixed template saves lots of time, so thank you for modifying it. 20:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Where are you? You haven't edited for 2 days. Everything okay? I realized this when I was writing a response to Talk:Electro brains, when I noticed that you did not comment. I then realized I didn't see your name in the recent changes. Lots of homework, I presume? -- 01:38, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Cursor help I saw that with your signature, the cursor will change when you are selecting a link. I checked on your signature template and saw that they were a name for every cursors (for example, your signature contains the "move" and the "help" cursor). Where can I find the cursor's names if I want to use them ? :Thanks very much !!! As perfect as it's gonna get Okay, thanks. I realized edits don't completely go away when there is a conflict. There is a separate module with the revision you made below the editor itself. By copying the text, I can implement it. Still, it's very frustrating and inconvenient, but I think life is just catching up to me now, and everything is irritating at the moment. Yeah, I didn't get around to creating it while you were gone. I just went ahead and put it together now. I'll do some testing, and then we're good to go. 02:38, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I made some test edits with it on the sandbox. Most parameters are optional, and the date one can be either date or archivedate. I'll rewrite the documentation later maybe, I've got to go. 02:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Cat Dropped update Hey, Aye! It's been some time since we last spoke about programming. How have you been? Did you manage to learn or master a new programming language yet? I also want to know if you still want to and are interested in working with this game. If that's the case, then keep reading. Last year, pretty close to Christmas actually, I started working again with Cat Dropped's general spriting artwork. I was able to design new kittens and got an idea for Cat Dropped to be more... challenging? Basically, it is all about raising the possibilities for the falling cats to die, and having more level chambers. This however would cause a notable flip to the game's type, being mini-game replaced by main game (due to the levels amount). Here are my new spriting ideas. Spriting Unlike our previous beta versions for Cat Dropped, the glass actually needs to allow the player to see the falling cat through it, but be at the same time a hard structure as a block, for the player to be unable to move its net around its area. This time I've already made a sprite for the glass, but it is about the programming to make it a bit transparent. Consequently, the player should see a falling cat but its sprite being affected by the glass' original colour. Check this link for an example of what I'm talking about. Another version for this kind of structure would be metal, which you can see in the picture from above (the light purple structure with white edges), but metal shouldn't allow the player to see the falling cat at all. So the difference would be that the player can actually see the cat through glass, while through metal not at all. For the hazards, you may tell that I also designed an exploding mine this time (the spherical object with four little details on the borders). The idea here was to make a hazard for the net only, and not for the kittens. The spiked mines act in the opposite way, as they should hurt the kittens but not the net. The spiked mines should always be there in the chamber as well as exploding mines (they're part of the level's design). What would then, the falling bombs be? It could remain the same way, falling normally as the cats do but damaging the player in contact with the net. I may continue sometime later as probably I'm making it too long already. Just let me know if you'd be able to continue working for this game or not, as the new ideas might require somewhat advanced programming skills. Why didn't I leave this message on Blueflake, you may ask. Well, I actually wanted to test my new signature. XD 16:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Long Time No Leave Comment on Message Wall Hey Aye! I haven't messaged you in a while, and I decided to do so since I had the time! This Friday is Valentine's Day! I don't have an actual valentine, but if Austin Carter were real, I bet he'd be mine! (Though, I'm starting to notice that a person with such a sweet personality as mine wouldn't liekly match up with a guy liek him. Ah well, opposites attract!!!!) I saw The Lego Movie last Saturday. I meant to see it at 2:15 PM, but it was sold out for that showing. Fortunately, I got the very last ticket for the 4:45 PM showing! It was the very first movie I went to without my friends/family. It was a great movie, and if you're into Legos, I suggest you see it! It's quite funny and the plot's good. At first, I pretended that the movie didn't exist, but then when they announced "THERE'S GONNA BE PIRATES", I changed my mind immediately. I love pirates, but I bet you already knew that because of my OCs Big Bennet/Storm/Harmony/Un Petit Chapeu. Out of curiousity, do you prefer Holy Carter or Big Bennet? TinyCastleGuy actually made a personal top 10 for my characters, and Big Bennet was #1 on his list :3 Anyways, nice messaging you! I hope to get a reply soon! Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 01:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiki break? Hello Aye! Where have you gone? You haven't made any edits for over a month now, which is pretty unusual. I assume your departure is caused by loads of schoolwork or problems with your Internet. D: 15:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Return? Hi Ayernam! I've noticed how you haven't edited for nearly 2 months. Do you ever plan to return? Apparently you've had a certain degree of activity, as your Youtube channel shows you've uploaded videos of the ending of changeType() and Ditto. Dou you ever plan to return? Because you've been an immense help to the wiki, considering how since you've left, there has been a steady decline in editing. Hope you return soon! -- 03:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, never mind. Just saw your Blueflake message. -- 03:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC)